forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hssthak
| ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Basic knowledge of most languages | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Lawful evil | class1e = | refs1e = The class and level were determined by Hssthak's list of spells which correspond exactly to the ability of a 7th level magic user. | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful evil | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Hssthak (Eeesss-TAK) was a sarrukh mummy and believed himself to be the last survivor of the empire of Isstosseffifil. Description At first glance, Hssthak appeared human under his loose wrappings, but the bony tail and dry, snake-like skin drawn taut over his skeleton quickly dispelled that impression. Having been sealed in a tomb for thousands of years, his features were distorted, withered, and dry. Abilities Hssthak was a "greater" mummy, having volunteered to undergo the mummification process; thus, he retained all the spell casting abilities he had in life and gained all the abilities of a mummy. In addition, he was enchanted to be fire resistant. With millennia to brood and watch the world through his scrying device, he was generally aware of world events and could converse haltingly in most languages. Possessions Hssthak had a magic mirror that functioned as a crystal ball with clairaudience and a scroll inscribed with the geas spell. He was the custodian of two powerful Nether Scrolls: awaken intelligence and alter beast. Activities He waited patiently in the Crypt of Hssthak for the day when he would be called upon to teach magic to lesser lizardfolk. In his crypt he kept two of the Golden Skins of the World Serpent, aka the Nether Scrolls. Relationships Hssthak considered all non-reptilian races to be marginally better than lowly beasts. History Around , elves from Evereska discovered the crypt but judged its contents too dangerous for the world to know. Thus, a half-dozen elves volunteered to be made into mummies so to guard the crypt for eternity. Afterward, the door was resealed and the tomb reburied with elven magic. The Netherese never discovered Hssthak due to it being beneath unremarkable flatlands. In 1372 DR, a deep sinkhole occurred near an oasis by the eastern end of the Frozen Sea, revealing the entrance to the tomb. Soon after, lizard folk and an adventuring party delved into the new find. Appendix Notes Appearances * Lords of Darkness (1988) in the Mummies chapter/adventure. References Category:Sorcerers Category:Archmages Category:Sarrukh Category:Mummies Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants